championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Whitestone
Background The up and coming scion of Lastwall's Whitestone noble house Mars has served as his family's sworn blade and bulwark maintaining the oaths of his line for three years after graduating from the Crusader Collage of Vigil. Forsaking the Sword and Shield of his forefathers was a brief upset in his training as the War-scholars of the Collage observed Mars combining a defensive finesse with sheer brute force through a sword first considered too large and cumbersome for a knight of Vigil, scholars still debate on whether this is the only reason Mars ascended into the ranks of Lastwall's knighthood as his dueling and combat prowess were nigh-unmatched while his scholastic pursuits were pitiful if at all existent. "The Orcs and the Dead won't care if I have read your bloody tome, Precentor Martial." Mars' faults were quickly forgotten as he began his service to the realm, ceaselessly striving for more and more glory in battle, found at the front of every engagement and the last to leave few soldiers would even consider the academic prowess of Sir Whitestone while he stood before them holding back the green tide. Description A giant of a man Mars stands at well over 6'7" in his master-craft armor which he is rarely seen without, emblazoned in the white-gold of Lastwall and trimmed in the harsh iron of Gorum his allegiances are all but hidden. Seemingly a walking armory he is never seen without one of his weapons, while in active duty he is a sight to behold, with a shield on his back covering the sheath of his massive Greatsword Gloria Invictus, a longsword at his hip and a duelist's dagger on each forearm 'Armed to the Teeth' could be an understatement. Surrounded by an aura of confidence Mars' fearless nature seems only befitting of a knight of his status, he speaks with intention and is quick to act on his words should they come into question or his truths be doubted, while he is open and respectful towards those who have shown their worth in service he is haughty and disdainful towards those unproven treating them as he would otherwise a petulant child. Feats Edit *Broke the Siege of Hallein City Information Level: 10 HP: 120/120 BAB: +10/+5 Skill Points: 30 Speed: 30ft. Initiative: +6 Hero Points: 3/3 Racial Traits: Human Traits Languages: ''Common ''Ability Scores Edit Armor Class Saving Throws Immune to Fear, Immune to Disease, Resist Sonic: 6 Fire: 1 Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Brawler: Brawlers Cunning, Martial Flexibility, Martial Training, Unarmed Strike Two Handed Fighter: Shattering Strike +1, Overhand Chop, Paladin: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 2/Day, Lay on Hands 5/day, Aura of Courage, First into Battle, Divine Health, Mercy (Targeted) Channel Positive Energy, Divine Bond, Prayer of the Fourth Act, Feats: Weapon Focus (Greatsword), Weapon Expertise (Greatsword), Power Attack, Furious Focus, Combat Expertise, Swordplay Style, Swordplay Upset, Improved Feint, Divine Fighting Technique (Gorum's Swordsmanship), Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Iron Holy Symbol, Fire Retardant Outfit, Signet Ring (House Whitestone) Silverware, Iron Tankard, 2 Wrist Sheathes, 2 Combat Scabbards, 3 Waterskins, 14 Day's Rations, 2 Whetstones, 3 Red Candles, 1 Everburning Torch, Magic Items: Belt of Physical Might +6, +2 Keen Large Greatsword, +5 Kilted Mithril Chain Armor Containers: Backpack, Saddlebags, Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch Currency: 42gp 100s 100c Carried Weight: 69lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Danath (Animal Companion) S: 22 D:18 C: 23 I: 2 W: 17 C: 11 AC: 24 (Chain Barding) Fort: +14 Ref: +13 Will: +5 Abilities: Share Spells, Link, Evasion, Devotion Feats: Endurance, Run, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Skills: Perception +14 Tricks: Attack, Track, Rescue, Get Help, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel, Exclusive, Skills Edit *Armor Check Penalty applies Spells Level 1: Veil of Positive Energy Hero's Defiance